Contra el Prejuicio -SEUNGCHUCHU-
by DaftGray
Summary: [OMEGAVERSE AU] En una sociedad podrida y en que a diario son sometidos, los Omegas, deben luchar día a día contra el prejuicio que les aqueja. Seung-Gil Lee, un joven Alfa, cree que los Omegas son seres indignos y siente un especial repudio hacia ellos. Pero... ¿qué pasará cuando Seung se entere un día que la persona a la que ama estuvo ocultando su verdadera identidad?


\- ¿A qué hora aterrizará el avión?

\- A las 8:15 pm.

\- Vale, te iré a recoger al aeropuerto, nos vemos más tarde, te amo.

\- Yo a ti mucho más.

 _Y colgaron._

Esa fue la última llamada que tuvieron, antes de poder volver a reencontrarse en persona, y poder disfrutar físicamente del otro.

Ambos, llevaban una relación hace ya cuatro meses, aunque, vivían en países distintos.

Anteriormente, ya se habían visto, en dos oportunidades, cuando Seung fue a visitar a Phichit a Bangkok por diez días, y la vez pasada, cuando Phichit había visitado a Seung, en Seúl. Tenían incluso planes de vivir juntos.

Seung, era un chico serio, quizás demasiado. No era sociable, al contrario, siempre le gustó estar solo. Sin embargo, su novio, Phichit, era todo lo contrario a él.

 _''Ruidoso, infantil y testarudo'',_ así es como Seung definía a su novio, pues, Phichit hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para poder conquistar el frío corazón de su novio. Recuerda que, en aquel entonces el tailandés, intentó todo tipo de cosas para poder conquistarlo, hasta que un día, lo logró...

Y a pesar, de que Seung odiaba a ese tipo de personas, Phichit era la gran excepción a la regla, no sabe ni entiende cómo, pero todas las técnicas que usó Phichit para cortejarlo, dieron un gran resultado, pues... Seung estaba completamente enamorado de su novio.

\- Ya ha aterrizado el avión, desde la ciudad de Bangkok, Tailandia - se escuchaba por un altavoz, en el aeropuerto, dando aviso de que el avión en que venía Phichit, ya estaba en Seúl.

\- _Pronto podré verlo..._ -pensaba ansioso Seung, tratando de contener la emoción de poder ver a su novio, al que no veía desde hace un mes.

Y desde ahí pudo divisar esa figura... un chico menudo, delgado, pero que venía con una gran cantidad de maletas a la rastra. Seung sentía que el corazón salía de su pecho, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él, aunque en su interior algo le decía que debía abalanzársele, pero no lo haría, por discreción.

Phichit, apenas pudo divisar que, quien estaba caminando hacia él, era Seung, no lo pensó dos veces, y corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente, cayendo ambos al suelo.

\- ¡Te extrañe tanto! - gritaba de alegría Phichit, mientras repartía pequeños besos en el rostro de Seung

\- ¡Phi-phichit! - trataba de contenerle Seung, quien tenía un evidente sonrojo en su rostro

\- ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme? - preguntó apenado el tailandés

\- ... - Seung solo le miró y suspiró - claro que lo estoy, pero no hagamos un escándalo aquí, nos están viendo... - decía mientras ayudaba a levantarse del suelo a Phichit

\- Oh, bueno... - entendió el tailandés, pues sabía que a Seung le gustaba pasar siempre desapercibido, y ahora, la gente los estaba observando.

\- Déjame ayudarte con tus maletas - decía el coreano, mientras recogía las maletas de su novio - vamos a casa - le decía mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa al tailandés

\- ¡Sí! - sonrió de vuelta Phichit, mientras tomaba del brazo a Seung, y caminaban hacia la salida.

Ya en casa, Seung acomodó las maletas de su novio, mientras que Phichit, se despojaba de su abrigo y de sus zapatos, para luego echarse en el sofá, cansado.

\- ¿Ha sido un viaje cansador? - preguntaba Seung, mientras terminaba de acomodar las maletas

\- Como siempre, muchas horas de viaje... - respondió Phichit mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

\- ¿Comiste arriba, en el avión?, si tienes hambre puedo prepararte algo -decía el coreano, mientras buscaba en la despensa algo para cocinar

\- Estoy bien, mi amor, en realidad ahora solo quiero dormir... - respondió el tailandés mientras bostezaba

\- Oye... - susurraba Seung mientras se acercaba al moreno - ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó de forma sarcástica

\- ¿Tratando de... descansar? - respondió con una sonrisa, un poco confundido

\- Hace un mes que no nos hemos visto, ¿y se te ocurre dormir ahora? - preguntaba el azabache, mientras se recostaba al lado del tailandés

\- Y-Yo... - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Phichit, cuando Seung, de un solo movimiento, beso los labios del tailandés, deseoso.

Había pasado un mes entero, desde que Seung no besaba los labios de Phichit. Y es que, simplemente le volvía loco. A pesar de que, era sumamente reservado en público - aunque, le bastaba una pequeña sospecha de que alguien en la calle observara a Phichit, para volverse territorial - con el tailandés, en privado era muy aprehensivo y apasionado.

El beso comenzó profundo, pero despacio. Phichit, no mostró resistencia, al contrario; rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del coreano, y empezó a seguir el ritmo con que Seung llevaba el beso, sus lenguas se entrelazaron.

Ambos se separaron por un momento, para poder tomar un poco de aire. Se miraron por unos segundos directamente a los ojos, y de un movimiento brusco, volvieron al beso, pero esta vez, más deseosos e inquietos.

El azabache empezó a profundizar en la boca del moreno. Posó su mano por detrás de la nuca de su novio, agarrando con fuerza y haciendo presión en contra de sus labios. Un hilo de saliva se deslizó por la boca de Phichit.

\- S-Seung... - gimoteó el moreno, pidiendo que el coreano se detuviese, pues necesitaba tomar aire

\- Ssshhh... - susurró Seung, mientras en un solo movimiento agarraba a Phichit entre sus brazos, llevándolo al dormitorio.

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó el tailandés - ¡ni siquiera me he acomodado bien aún! - exclamó

\- ¿Eso qué importa? - decía mientras caía en la cama junto a Phichit - necesitaba de esto... - susurró en el oído del moreno, mientras empezaba a besar efusivamente el cuello del tailandés, arrancando torpemente la camisa de éste

\- Se-Seung... - susurraba Phichit, nervioso.

Seung, aunque torpemente intentaba desabrochar la camisa del tailandés, lo logró. Empezó a repartir pequeñas mordidas y besos en el cuello de éste, mientras humedecía con su lengua aquella marca que había dejado en el cuello de su novio.

Los lazos no funcionaban entre betas y alfas, y eso bien lo sabía Seung. Sin embargo, aquella vez en que mordió en el cuello a su novio, lo hizo solamente porque él era jodidamente territorial con Phichit. Y sí... _territorial,_ en todo el alcance y extensión de la palabra.

\- _''Morderé tu cuello, de una forma tan bestial que, aunque no seas un Omega, tendrás allí la marca, por siempre. Para que nunca jamás, nadie se atreva a reclamarte ni a acercarse a ti, a pesar de que seas un beta''._ \- fue lo que susurró en el oído Seung a Phichit, aquella vez.

Pasaba que, los lazos entre betas y alfas no existían, sin perjuicio de que, un alfa podía perfectamente morder en el cuello a un beta, y dejar la marca, aunque sin tener los mismos efectos que los lazos entre alfas y omegas producían.

Y así lo había hecho Seung aquella vez, cuando mordió el cuello de Phichit, lo hizo de una forma tan desconsiderada y bestial, que recuerda incluso, Phichit no dejaba de sangrar por su herida en el cuello, por lo que, dejo una notoria marca - cicatriz - en su cuello. Marca que, perduraba hasta el día de hoy.

Todo esto, solo por la territorialidad de Seung. Y, no es que el coreano fuese tan aprehensivo y territorial con Phichit porque el tailandés le provocaba eso en su instinto, sino que, porque ese era el pensamiento de Seung, esa aprehensión, territorialidad y celos suyos, eran una cuestión que emanaba de su razonamiento, de su intelecto.

\- Hagámoslo... - susurraba Seung, mientras desabrochaba la cremallera de su pantalón.

\- N-No, espera... - susurraba nervioso el tailandés.

Y fue cuando, Seung, nuevamente besó los labios de Phichit, con hambre de poseerlo, hacerlo suyo y... poder penetrarlo después de esperar tanto tiempo.

Empezó nuevamente, profundizando el beso. La lengua del coreano recorría cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del tailandés, jugueteando de pasó con la lengua de éste. Y así estuvieron por largo rato, sin darse tiempo para poder siquiera tomar un respiro. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con Seung, cada vez que estaba en una situación así con Phichit, se le hacía difícil controlarse. Y eso es lo que ahora estaba pasando, Seung estaba al borde de tomar por completo a Phichit, al borde de sucumbir ante el instinto.

\- _No creo poder soportar más..._ \- pensaba inquieto. Hasta que, algo lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Phichit, en un movimiento brusco, se separó de Seung, tosiendo desesperadamente. Seung se inquietó de inmediato.

\- ¡Phichit! - exclamó - ¡¿estás bien?! - preguntó nervioso.

Más Phichit no paraba de toser desesperado, era como si se estuviese ahogando.

\- ¡Phi-Phichit! - exclamó al borde de la desesperación.

Y fue cuando, Phichit de un solo movimiento corrió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Seung le siguió apurado.

\- ¡¿Phichit?! - preguntaba desesperado, mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño. Y seung pudo oírlo, Phichit estaba vomitando... de nuevo.

Últimamente así se la pasaba el tailandés, muy enfermo. Con malestares generales, dolor de cabeza, con mucha tos y, de vez en cuando con algunos vómitos, y todo esto... le preocupaba de sobremanera a Seung.

\- ¿Amor? - le asistió de inmediato cuando, el tailandés salió del baño, cabizbajo - ¿te llevo al hospital?, ¿llamo a un médico? -preguntaba preocupado

\- N-No, no es necesario... - respondió apenas Phichit.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que, le pasaba esto, Seung le ofrecía llevarlo al hospital o llamar a algún médico, más su novio, siempre le negaba la propuesta. Diciendo que, se sentía bien y no era necesario. Seung ya estaba harto.

\- Debe ser... por el viaje, tú sabes - sonrió débilmente - el cansancio a veces provoca estas cosas...

\- Siempre tienes una excusa para tus malestares - dijo a secas Seung, con una mueca de enfado - podrías tener algo grave, y te lo tomas a broma - musitó.

\- Estoy bien, en serio - sonrió el tailandés.

Aquella mañana ambos amanecieron recostados sobre el mismo lecho. Phichit, acurrucado en el pecho de Seung, y éste, rodeando con sus brazos al moreno, en señal de protección.

El primero en despertar fue Seung, quien de forma cuidadosa, se separó del lado de su novio, intentando no despertarlo.

Una vez de pie, se agachó a la altura del rostro de su novio, le miró por unos segundos, contemplándole mientras dormía.

Seung, dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Con la yema de sus dedos removió suavemente unos cabellos que caían sobre el rostro del tailandés. Besó su frente.

\- _Es demasiado lindo..._ \- pensó.

Seung, caminó hacia la cocina, buscó en la despensa, y empezó a preparar el desayuno. El olor de las tostadas y los huevos revueltos, se expandió por gran parte de la sala. Esto logró despertar a Phichit.

\- ¿Seung? - preguntó el tailandés, mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina, refregando uno de sus ojos, aún con sueño.

\- Sabía que despertarías de esta forma - decía el coreano, mientras servía en un plato el desayuno de Phichit - siéntate conmigo a desayunar.

 _Phichit sonrió._

El moreno reconocía que, desde un principio, siempre le interesó Seung, en cuanto a que el coreano era un hombre bastante apuesto, y esa era originariamente la razón por la cual Phichit hizo diversos esfuerzos para poder conquistarlo.

Sin embargo, había algo que volvía loco a Phichit, y no se trataba de la belleza física de Seung, precisamente.

A pesar de que, Seung tenía algunos comportamientos extraños -según Phichit-, eso no quitaba el hecho de que el coreano fuese como pareja extremadamente detallista y consentidor, algo que, hacía sentir con frecuencia mariposas en el estómago al tailandés.

\- ¡Está exquisito! - exclamó el moreno, sonriendo, mientras llevaba otra cucharada de alimento a su boca.

\- ... - Seung solo le miró enternecido. Adoraba consentir al tailandés, y adoraba aún más ver las expresiones divertidas de él.

La televisión en la sala estaba encendida, y ambos, en conjunto con la programación habitual, desayunaban y charlaban acerca de sus planes a futuro. Estaban bastante concentrados en su conversación, cuando de pronto, la programación en la televisión captó la atención de ambos, algo había ocurrido...

 _''Esta mañana, fueron encontrados los cuerpos de cuatro omegas ejecutados, en la zona oeste de la ciudad. Los cuerpos, mostraban claras señales de violación, tortura y empalamiento. Las víctimas fatales fueron reconocidas como...''_ \- Y fue cuando Seung, apagó la televisión de golpe.

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó Phichit desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó con enfado Seung - ¿de verdad te interesa saber qué pasó con esos Omegas? - decía mientras lanzaba lejos el control de la televisión.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó el tailandés - ¡son seres que también sienten, Seung!

\- ¡Phichit, por favor! - escupió con enfado el coreano - ¡son O-M-E-G-A-S! - deletreaba de forma despectiva cada letra

\- Seung... - susurró Phichit con un evidente tono de tristeza

\- ¿De qué te sorprendes tanto, Phichit? - preguntó molesto el coreano - ¡me conociste siendo de esta forma!, ¡sabes que no tolero a los omega! - exclamaba sin entender la reacción de su novio

\- ¡Tú también me conociste siendo de esta forma, Seung! - respondió con enfado el moreno - ¡sabes que no tolero que menosprecies a otros de esa forma!

\- Amor, por favor... - rió sarcástico el coreano - los Omegas son realmente patéticos, no han hecho nunca nada relevante por esta sociedad... - rio divertido

\- ¡Eso es...! - Phichit sentía que la rabia se apoderaba de su psíquis, un ardor en el estómago le impulso a soltar aquello que quería decir - ¡eso es... es porque ustedes siempre nos han mantenido como sus esclavos! - exclamó enfadado.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación de inmediato, un silencio incómodo y de varios segundos.

Phichit sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos de la impresión. Pero, peor era la impresión de Seung, que lo miraba completamente atónito, sin creer lo que había oído decir a su novio.

El tailandés apretó los puños, nervioso. Sentía que realmente había metido la pata. Levantó su mirada, y allí estaba Seung, aún atónito observándole, directo.

\- ¿Q-Qué has dicho, Phichit...? - balbuceó Seung, aún sorprendido.

\- ... - Phichit solo bajó la mirada, nervioso. No sabía que contestar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que ''nos han mantenido como sus esclavos?'' - preguntó con una voz quebradiza.

\- ... - Phichit, nuevamente solo se limitó a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, sentía que ya no había escapatoria.

El ambiente era tenso. Phichit podía sentir la angustia y el enfado en Seung, sabía que nada bueno se aproximaba, cuando de pronto...

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! - rió eufórico Seung.

Phichit levantó la mirada de inmediato, no entendía bien que ocurría con su novio. Se sentía desconcertado y con miedo.

\- ¡Está bien, amor! - exclamó Seung con una sonrisa

\- ¿Seung? - preguntó extrañado Phichit

\- ¡Esa fue una buena broma! - exclamó el coreano - debo reconocer que, casi me la creí - decía Seung mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y se dirigía hacia el lavaplatos

\- A-Ah... - susurró nervioso Phichit, sin saber qué decir al respecto.

\- Pero no vuelvas a decir algo como eso, Phichit, ni de broma - dijo Seung mientras se devolvía hacia el tailandés, y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

\- S-Sí, lo siento... - rió nervioso Phichit.

 _''Realmente estuvo cerca''. -_ pensó.

El día había transcurrido normal. Ambos, habían salido al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas, pues Phichit acostumbraba a comprar recuerdos y algunos artefactos para sus mascotas, cuando estaba de paso por Seúl.

Habían decidido que aquella noche comerían afuera. Ya se habían instalado en una mesa del restaurant.

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó Phichit, llamando la atención del coreano

\- ¿Umh? - preguntó extrañado el azabache.

\- ¡Foto! - exclamaba el moreno, mientras se posicionaba junto a Seung, y sacaba una foto de ambos, de forma sorpresiva.

\- ¡Phi-phichit! - exclamó avergonzado Seung.

El tailandés solía siempre hacer lo mismo con su novio. Le gustaba sacar fotografías de forma inadvertida, y luego subirla a las redes sociales, con Seung siempre poco fotogénico. Sin embargo, el coreano con el pasar del tiempo ya se había acostumbrado e incluso había aprendido a tomárselo con un poco de humor, después de todo... no se sentía capaz de enojarse con su novio.

Ambos estaban comiendo a gusto, la comida estaba realmente buena, pues Seung, se encargaba de llevar al tailandés a los mejores lugares de Seúl, o al menos eso es lo que procuraba cada vez que veía a Phichit, consentirlo la mayor cantidad posible.

\- ¿Umh? - se removió confundido Phichit, al sentir vibrar su celular en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Seung, al percatarse de la situación.

\- Está entrando una llamada... - respondió el tailandés

\- ¿Es muy importante? - preguntó incómodo Seung

\- Es de Yuuri...

Un silencio se apoderó de ambos. Seung asintió finalmente con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, contesta... - respondió sin más.

Phichit sabía que Seung era muy demandante en cuanto a atención, le molestaba de sobremanera que el tailandés no le tomara la atención debida cuando ambos estaban juntos.

Y por otro lado, Seung sabía que Phichit y Yuuri eran mejores amigos, y que tampoco podía prohibir al tailandés tomar contacto con él, por más que lo quisiera, producto de los celos, y de que además... le molestase el hecho de que Yuuri, era un omega.

\- ¿Yuuri? - contestó la llamada Phichit - ¡hola! - exclamó esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

Y Seung sintió celos. La expresión en su rostro, fue lo primero en delatarlo.

\- Sí, ya llegué a Seúl. Está todo bien, ¿qué tal tú y Viktor? - preguntaba con un tono alegre - ¡me alegra bastante, Yuuri! - exclamó.

Phichit, se percataba de inmediato cuando a Seung algo le molestaba, y así fue en esta ocasión también. El tailandés, levantó apenas la mirada y pude divisar la expresión en el rostro de Seung, quien a pesar de querer ocultar lo que sentía, no pudo lograrlo, pues Phichit, ya le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le ocurría.

\- Bueno, Yuuri... debo irme. Estoy en estos momentos ocupado, te llamaré en otro rato, ¿vale? - preguntó en un tono tierno - sí... yo también te quiero - colgó.

Seung suspiró molesto.

\- No era necesario que colgaras, Phichit, no te he dicho nada al respecto...

\- Seung, por más que trates de ocultarlo, puedo sentirte molesto, aunque no me lo digas - respondió.

Seung solo suspiró frustrado.

Ya en casa, Phichit corrió de inmediato a echarse en la cama. No sabía el por qué, pero últimamente se sentía demasiado cansado, más de lo habitual.

Resulta que, desde hace cuatro meses - el mismo tiempo que llevaba con Seung -, sentía mucho cansancio y dolencias, pero últimamente se había intensificado demasiado, pero a pesar de esto, Phichit trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor posible, para no preocupar al coreano.

\- ¿No te vendrás a recostar a mi lado? - preguntaba enternecido Phichit a su novio, dando pequeños golpecitos a la cama.

Seung solo le observó y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Estás molesto, verdad? - preguntó frustrado el tailandés - sabía que te molestaría el hecho de que hablara con Yuuri, por más que trates de ocultarlo, sé que es así - dijo con molestia.

\- No es eso... - respondió el coreano

\- ¿Entonces?

Seung suspiró. Se quitó despacio la camisa, y suavemente se recostó al lado de su novio.

\- No estoy molesto... - susurraba mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla del moreno

\- ¿Entonces por qué has estado actuando tan extraño? - preguntó Phichit.

Seung, sin responder, solo depositó un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios de Phichit.

\- ¿Quieres a Yuuri? - preguntó

\- Sí... - respondió el tailandés, confuso. No entendía a que venía la pregunta del coreano.

\- ¿Más que a mí?

Phichit solo abrió los ojos sorprendido y confuso. Se echó a reír. Seung solo le observó divertido.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó Seung - fue una pregunta en serio.

\- ¡Seung, por favor! - respondió el moreno aún entre carcajadas - ¡no me digas que estás celoso de Yuuri!

\- ¡No es eso! - exclamó el coreano - solo que... quizás él tenga otro tipo de intenciones contigo...

\- Seung... - paró en seco Phichit - Yuuri es mi amigo, él está con Viktor, y yo estoy contigo...

\- Lo sé, pero... - se detuvo Seung - él es un Omega, y los omega... tú sabes que no son de fiar...

\- Seung, por favor no empieces de nuevo - respondió el tailandés con una evidente molestia.

Seung, levantó la mirada y besó nuevamente los labios del tailandés.

\- Está bien, lo siento... - susurró disculpándose - pero ya no discutamos más.

En un movimiento, Seung se posicionó sobre Phichit. Agarró suavemente la barbilla de éste, y empezó a repartir lentamente besos en todo su rostro.

\- Se-Seung... - susurró Phichit - me estás haciendo cosquillas... - dijo entre pequeñas risas.

El azabache, posó sus labios sobre los de su novio, y empezó a besarlo suavemente. Phichit, suspiró profundamente sonriendo entre medio del beso.

Realmente amaba a Seung, y tenerlo para él, le hacía inmensamente feliz. Tanto lo amaba, que inclusive, sin saberlo, estaba acabando con su propia vida, por él...

El beso se profundizó. Seung, empezó a deslizar sus manos por el torso desnudo del tailandés, arrancando un pequeño gemido ahogado de éste, cuando sintió que las manos del azabache, empezaron a tomar atención a sus pezones.

\- Se-Seung... - gimió nervioso

\- Tranquilo... - susurró el coreano.

A Phichit, le aterraba el hecho de que esta vez pasara.

\- Phichit... - susurró Seung - por favor, hagámoslo... - suplicó.

\- Seung, yo no... - pero no alcanzó a concluir su frase.

Seung, deseoso empezó a besar a Phichit, en los labios, introduciendo por completo su lengua y recorriendo cada centímetro de la cavidad bucal del tailandés, como si de eso dependiese su vida. De forma brusca, sacó la camisa del tailandés, y bajo sus labios hacia el pecho de éste, mordiendo y jugueteando con uno de los pezones del moreno.

\- ¡A-Aaaah! - gimió el tailandés - S-Seung... - susurró tenso, al sentir como Seung lamía y mordía uno de sus pezones

\- Phichit, por favor... - susurró el coreano, levantando su rostro a la altura del rostro del tailandés - por favor, Phichit, hagámoslo...

Seung ya no podía más, estaba al borde, estaba al borde del deseo, de querer tomar por completo a Phichit, poseerlo. Su instinto Alfa cada vez se hacía más prominente, y estaba rasgando la paciencia de Seung.

A pesar de que, llevaban cuatro meses ya de pareja, nunca antes lo habían hecho. Es decir, habían tenido encuentros sexuales, pero siempre fueron sobajeos, o Phichit practicando sexo oral a Seung, más nunca el coreano, había podido penetrar a Phichit, o haber tocado o introducido algo en la cavidad anal del tailandés.

Seung ya se sentía desesperado. Pues, cada vez que llegaban a esa situación, Phichit decía a su novio que sentía miedo, que estaba asustado, y que temía porque esa era su primera vez, y no era capaz de llegar al siguiente paso, incluso a pesar de que, Seung siempre le prometía, que sería sumamente cuidadoso y que iría lento. Aún así... Phichit siempre se resistía, y no llegaban a nada.

Seung, de un movimiento posó sus labios en el cuello del moreno, y empezó a lamer y morder la piel de éste, mientras que, con una de sus manos tomó las muñecas de Phichit, y las aprisionó, y con su otra mano, tocaba el miembro erecto del tailandés, por encima del bóxer.

\- Se-Seung... - gimió - por favor, no... - suplicó nervioso

\- No dolerá, te lo prometo... - susurraba en su oído - seré cuidadoso, por favor... - decía mientras intentaba sacar el pantalón al tailandés.

\- ¡NO! - exclamó Phichit nervioso, y de un solo movimiento, empujo fuertemente a Seung, hacia atrás.

Seung le miró atónito, no esperaba esa reacción de su novio, le notaba muy tenso y nervioso.

\- Phichit, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? - preguntó con cierta molestia - ¿acaso no te gusto?

\- ¡No es eso! - exclamó tenso Phichit

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Seung desesperado

\- Es-es solo que... tú sabes - decía con la voz quebradiza - no... no me siento listo aún, lo siento... - susurró triste.

Seung estaba completamente deseoso, pero, tampoco podía obligar a Phichit a hacer algo que no quería, y eso bien lo sabía. Por una parte sentía total lujuria por Phichit, pero por otra parte, sentía respeto hacia él, y esperaría lo que fuera necesario, hasta que él se sintiera listo y seguro.

\- Está bien... - suspiró frustrado, mientras se rascaba la nuca - no te pongas así...

\- Lo siento, lo siento... - susurraba Phichit, apenado

\- No importa, no te sientas presionado. Esperaré lo necesario, hasta que te sientas listo. Se supone que, ambos debemos disfrutar de nuestra sexualidad - sonrió.

\- Seung... - susurró con sorpresa - ¡gracias! - exclamó contento. Y depósito un tierno beso en los labios del coreano.

\- Está bien... - respondió Seung, mientras le abrazaba.

Ambos despertaron aquella mañana. Seung, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la despensa, como de costumbre, buscando algo para preparar el desayuno.

Mas, se dio cuenta, que realmente no había mucho para preparar, así que, se dirigió hacia Phichit, quien estaba aún durmiendo, y le movió despacio para despertarlo.

\- Psss, amor... - susurraba Seung despacio, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y removía a Phichit, con cuidado

\- ¿Umh?... - respondió débil Phichit

\- Iré a comprar al mercado, me demoraré más o menos media hora, ¿quieres ir conmigo, o te quedas? - preguntó Seung

\- Vo-voy contigo... - balbuceó Phichit, mientras de un solo movimiento se levantaba de la cama. Sin embargo, al levantarse, Phichit sintió un gran mareo, y cayó nuevamente sobre la cama, lo que preocupó de inmediato a Seung

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! - preguntó exaltado el coreano, mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros del moreno - ¿quieres que llame a un médico?

\- No, no es necesario... - respondió Phichit, mientras posaba una mano en su entrecejo - estoy bien, en serio... - sonrió. Seung le observó preocupado.

\- Está bien... - suspiró disconforme con la explicación de Phichit - iré yo solo al mercado, quiero que te quedes descansando aquí, volveré rápido, cualquier cosa, por favor marca mi número - decía preocupado.

\- Claro - respondió Phichit, sin más.

Seung suspiró frustrado, simplemente le molestaba el hecho de que, Phichit siempre evadiera dar una explicación del por qué se sentía de esa forma. Así que, solo se limitó a besar la frente del moreno, cambiarse de ropa, y salir por la puerta, hacia el mercado.

Phichit, apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse tras Seung, se levantó de inmediato, y corrió hacia el baño.

\- _Estoy cerca del celo, de nuevo..._ \- pensaba angustiado, mientras mojaba su rostro con abundante agua - _no puedo permitir que Seung me descubra, no puedo..._

Phichit estaba totalmente angustiado, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría sostener sus mentiras, su paz mental había llegado ya a su tope, a pesar de que hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por ocultar su malestar.

Phichit no era un beta como Seung creía, él... él era un Omega.

El tailandés, había estado haciendo una cantidad sobrehumana de esfuerzo por esconder su condición, inclusive tanto que, estaba poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, con tal de sostener todo lo que planeaba.

Cuando Phichit, por primera vez vio a Seung, se enamoró de inmediato, y sin embargo, Seung ya era conocido por todos como: _''el chico que odiaba a los omegas'',_ y fue por esa misma razón, que Phichit se vio obligado a idear su plan desde el principio, sin temer incluso lo peligroso que fuese.

El tailandés, estaba endeudado con varias farmacéuticas, esto, porque compraba cantidades exageradas de supresores, los que consumía a diario, con tal de esconder siempre su olor de Omega.

Sin embargo, los supresores debían tomarse en una cantidad moderada, que era uno por día, para poder reducir el olor del celo, y también, para no concebir hijos.

A pesar de esto, Phichit no tomaba de forma moderada los supresores, pues, los omega, a pesar de tomar supresores para reducir el olor de su celo, o no concebir hijos, siempre dejaban una pequeña marca de su olor, que era perceptible por los alfas.

Y fue, por esta misma razón, que Phichit decidió no tomarlos de una forma moderada. El tailandés, ingería de a diez supresores diarios, y cuando estaba en la etapa del celo, ingería el doble, con tal, de desaparecer cualquier marca, señal, o característica que dejase en evidencia que era un Omega.

Y esta, era la razón, por la cual Phichit, además, sentía dolores y malestares, pues, los expertos en salud solo recomendaban ingerir un solo supresor diario, y máximo hasta dos unidades, pero Phichit, sobrepasaba todos los límites, poniendo en riesgo su salud y su propia vida, con tal, de que Seung jamás descubriese, que él... él realmente una un Omega, _un patético Omega... que jamás hubiese tenido siquiera una oportunidad con Seung._

\- _¿Y si ya se dio cuenta?_ \- se preguntaba inquieto Phichit - ¿ _y si realmente solo me está probando, para poder ver hasta qué punto pienso mentirle?_ -los pensamientos de Phichit tenían un verdadero caos en su cabeza, su conciencia pedía a gritos paz, pero su miedo al rechazo, le decía que debía seguir sosteniendo sus mentiras, a pesar de todo lo que le estaba provocando - _Un día de estos, Seung se dará cuenta que realmente soy un Omega, yo... yo he dado muchas señales... ¡mierda!_ \- pensaba angustiado Phichit.

Empezó a sudar frio y a temblar. De repente, un dolor terrible sintió en la boca del estómago, se arqueó de inmediato. Empezó a vomitar.

\- Du-duele, demasiado... - se quejaba, mientras con ambas manos apretaba fuertemente su estómago - ya no puedo más... - susurró con una voz quebradiza.

Y es que, Phichit ya no podía más. Le dolía todo, el alma, y el cuerpo. Le dolía cada segundo que vivía mintiendo a Seung, porque lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Le dolía cada vez que, oía a Seung hablar mal de los omegas, cuando los despreciaba, cuando los humillaba, porque él... él lo sentía en carne propia. Le dolía cada vez que, debía mentir a Seung y decirle, que no quería tener relaciones, por miedo, y sí... efectivamente se negaba a tener relaciones con Seung por miedo, pero no por el miedo al dolor físico, sino que miedo a que Seung descubriese que era un Omega, y lo rechazara de la forma más cruel posible.

Phichit se sentía capaz de aguantar cualquier cosa, pero jamás el rechazo de Seung, porque, amaba a Seung con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que... por él se estaba matando, de a poco...

\- _Debo tomar más supresores_... - pensó Phichit, cegado por el miedo. Y en un movimiento, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, buscando desesperado todos los frascos supresores que traía desde Bangkok. Empezó a tomar muchas píldoras, de forma desesperada.

\- _¿Phichit_?

Una voz familiar resonó en toda la habitación. El ambiente quedó en total silencio.

\- _¿Seung?_

Phichit sintió un ardor en el estómago. Ya no podría seguir sosteniendo sus mentiras, no más.

\- Se-Seung... - susurró el tailandés nervioso, volteándose, viendo como Seung le miraba confundido, desde la puerta de la habitación

\- ¿No que te sentías mal, por qué no estás recostado? - preguntó el coreano, mientras se acercaba a Phichit

\- ¡N-No te acerques! - exclamó Phichit nervioso, mientras ejecutaba un torpe movimiento, tirando todos los frascos de supresores al suelo, por accidente.

Seung solo observó extrañado la situación. Podía observar totalmente nervioso y alterado a Phichit.

\- Déjame ayudarte a recoger esos frascos... - susurraba mientras se agachaba y recogía frascos

\- ¡N-No!, ¡Seung! - gritó desesperado Phichit, mientras se agachaba con Seung, y trataba de arrancarle de sus manos los frascos - ¡por favor, dámelos! - suplicó

\- ¿Amor? - preguntó confundido Seung - ¿qué es lo que te pasa? - decía mientras alzaba su brazo, alejando el frasco de los brazos de Phichit

\- ¡Por favor, dámelos! - suplicó nervioso, nuevamente

\- ¿Qué son estos frascos? - preguntó confundido Seung, pues, se percató que realmente los frascos lanzados en el suelo eran demasiados, y no los había visto antes

\- ¡Sólo dámelos! - suplicó nuevamente Phichit, ya casi al borde del llanto.

Mas Seung, se negó a entregárselos. La situación, era realmente extraña. Estaba Phichit totalmente fuera de sí, nervioso, asustado, y... para variar, estaba tomando aquellas pastillas de esos frascos, que eran demasiados.

Era algo realmente extraño. Así que, Seung no dudo más, y leyó en la etiqueta, uno de los frascos que sostenía.

\- _''SUPRESORES''_ \- leyó - ¡¿ _SUPRESORES?!_ \- se preguntó mentalmente, sorprendido.

La habitación quedó en un total silencio, solo se podía oír la respiración agitada de Phichit, quien, ya se había resignado, pues, después de que Seung ya había leído la etiqueta del frasco, supo que ya no había escapatoria.

Seung, solo observó por varios segundos la etiqueta del frasco, totalmente estático. Aún, no asimilaba lo que estaba leyendo, no podía creerlo, no quería imaginar la situación de la que se trataba.

\- ¿Su...presores? - susurró Seung

\- ... - Phichit solo bajó la mirada, sin decir nada

\- ¿Estos son supresores, Phichit? - insistió

\- ... - Phichit nuevamente omitió respuesta, solo se removió nervioso, desviando la mirada

\- ¿Son estos o no supresores, Phichit? - preguntó en un tono firme, dando a notar que la situación no estaba causándole nada de gracia.

Phichit sintió miedo, más, no pudo evadir la pregunta.

\- S-sí Seung, son...son supresores... - susurró de forma casi inaudible.

Seung sintió como un ardor en el estómago quemaba la boca de su estómago, se removió nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tomando supresores, Phichit? - preguntó molesto, en un tono de voz firme, que nunca antes había sido escuchado por el tailandés

\- ... - mas Phichit, nuevamente solo se limitó a bajar la mirada, sentía demasiado miedo de la situación

\- Phichit, ¿por qué mierda estabas tomando estos supresores? - preguntó aún más molesto. Mas, Phichit no respondió.

Ya no eran necesarias las respuestas, Seung había logrado conectar todas las situaciones. El silencio de Phichit, era una respuesta muy clara a todas sus preguntas, que se habían gatillado por las situaciones extrañas que el venía observando. Ya todo lo había logrado entender, todo estaba ya conectado...

\- ¿Cuántas de estas píldoras te has estado tomando? - preguntó autoritario

\- U-unas... unas diez diarias... - respondió con una voz quebradiza.

Ahora sí, lo entendía todo. Ahora entendía el por qué Phichit siempre sentía dolencias y malestares, el porque Phichit a veces al hablar de los omegas, hablaba en primera persona, y lo que más angustiado le tenía... el porque Phichit le rechazaba siempre en la cama.

\- Eres un Omega - dijo seco. Phichit empezó a sollozar despacio.

Seung sintió que una rabia indescriptible recorría su espina dorsal. Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, sentía ganas de exteriorizar su rabia, pues, si no lo hacía ahora mismo, la rabia quemaría el interior de su cuerpo.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! - exclamó Seung fuera de sí, mientras pegaba un puñetazo en la pared, dejando un gran hueco en ella.

Phichit sintió miedo, solo permanecía con la mirada baja, empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

\- ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más pensabas verme la cara de imbécil?! - preguntó totalmente exaltado, mientras arrojaba al suelo los frascos de supresores

\- Se-Seung... - balbuceaba Phichit, estaba totalmente asustado y nervioso

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir mi nombre con esa boca, eres un omega! - respondió hiriente.

Y Phichit, sintió la primera apuñalada en su alma. Todo lo que, había temido durante todo este tiempo, se había hecho realidad.

\- Por favor, no... no me digas eso, Seung... - pidió entre sollozos

\- ¿Cómo...? - la voz de Seung quebró - ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto, Phichit?

Ambos se observaron directamente a los ojos. En el rostro de Phichit, podía apreciarse una profunda tristeza, mientras que, en el de Seung, solo una expresión de rabia y desprecio.

\- Seung, escucha... - susurró Phichit, mientras posaba sus manos en el rostro de Seung, intentando acercársele

\- ¡Aléjate! - exclamó Seung, mientras que, de un movimiento violento se zafaba del tailandés

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó el moreno - ¡soy tu novio!, ¡por favor! - pedía entre sollozos

\- Ya no lo eres - respondió seco.

Y Phichit sintió otra apuñalada a su alma. Todo se volvía una pesadilla.

\- Seung, no puedes hacerme esto... - suplicó sollozando

\- ¿Pero tú si pudiste mentirme todo este tiempo? - respondió con soberbia

\- Yo te amo...

\- Yo ya no sé si te amo - respondió seco.

Phichit solo agachó la mirada. Los sollozos del tailandés, resonaban por la habitación.

\- Quiero que te devuelvas a Bangkok - dijo Seung

\- No... no me hagas esto, Seung, he venido a verte, solo a ti...

\- Eres un Omega, Phichit, ya nada puede ser como antes - respondió seco - me encargaré de adelantarte el pasaje de vuelta en avión hacia Bangkok, por mientras, pagaré la estadía en la habitación de un hotel para mi, tú te quedarás acá, será más seguro para ti...

\- Seung, quédate conmigo...

\- No puedo, Phichit - se detuvo - lo siento... - susurraba mientras su voz se quebraba.

Y así fue, como el lazo que unía a Phichit y Seung, se rompió por completo. Aquel lazo que, ambos tenían, por ser un Alfa y un Omega, pero que... lamentablemente Seung jamás pudo sentir como tal, por la cantidad de supresores que Phichit ingería.

\- Nuestro lazo ya está roto - dijo seco - así que, ya no hay nada que nos una... - susurró.

Phichit solo asintió con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Seung, recogió rápidamente algunas de sus cosas y salió rápidamente por la puerta, sin querer estar más tiempo con la presencia de Phichit.

Tras el fuerte portonazo de Seung, Phichit estalló en llanto.

Cayó rendido en el suelo, con ambas manos en el pecho, sollozando desesperado.

La peor pesadilla de Phichit se había hecho una realidad, y dolía... dolía tremendamente. Vivir el rechazo y el desamor de Seung, la persona por la cual había estado arriesgando su propio orgullo, dignidad y salud, a la persona que amaba con toda su alma.

 _''Yo ya no sé si te amo...''_

Aquellas palabras, se clavaron como estacas en el corazón de Phichit. Un sollozo fuerte arrancó de su boca, sin poder contenerlo.

El dolor era agudo, como si una razón de vivir fuese arrancada de raíz, sin ningún tipo de compasión, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Seung apresuraba el paso, por la calle. Mantenía la mirada estática en el suelo, y chocaba a toda aquella persona que se le cruzara, sin interesarle a quien podía incluso hacer daño.

Sentía que todo era irreal, que realmente esto no podía estar pasando. La persona a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, realmente... le estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo sobre quien era en realidad.

¿Y si realmente, le estuvo mintiendo sobre todo?, es decir... si fue capaz de mentirle sobre su verdadera identidad, quizás también le mentía al decir que lo amaba...

La cabeza de Seung era un caos, mezcla de incertidumbre, rabia, decepción y tristeza.

Era innegable el hecho de que amaba a Phichit, pero esta situación había sobrepasado todos los límites. Seung, detestaba a los Omegas, y la persona a la que amaba tanto, siempre había sido un Omega...

Seung suspiró con frustración. Siguió caminando, y en un lugar tranquilo encontró donde poder alojarse.

Era un día con poco sol, un ambiente deprimente. Al ser un día feriado, había poca concurrencia de gente por las calles, y el ambiente era sumamente silencioso.

Empezaba a atardecer.

En el transcurso del día, Seung sentía acrecentar una profunda rabia y desprecio en contra de Phichit, no se sentía capaz de poder volver a verlo.

\- _Debo borrar todo rastro de él..._ \- pensó Seung. Y fue cuando, sacó su celular, y abrió su galería de imágenes, decidido a borrar cualquier evidencia sobre el tailandés, para que no siguiese atormentándole.

Abrió la primera imagen. Ambos estaban abrazados sobre el sofá, aquella fotografía era sobre la primera vez que se vieron en persona.

Seung sintió un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, no era un dolor físico, era algo peor, algo que le provocaba un daño más nocivo...

Era el dolor que traía consigo la nostalgia y los recuerdos de los momentos vividos, el recordar lo feliz que era con el tailandés, y lo bien que le hacía su sola existencia.

\- _Yo te amo..._

\- _Yo ya no sé si te amo_

Recordó. Y se sintió terrible.

Por ahora, el dolor que sentía Seung no era comparable al que sentiría dentro de unas horas, cuando empezara a sentir los efectos del lazo roto con Phichit, porque así era...

Así era, cuando un lazo era roto entre un Alfa y un Omega, esto traía como efecto una profunda tristeza en ambos, lo que llevaba en algunas ocasiones, a uno de ellos a quitarse la vida, por lo general, siempre en los omegas.

Ya había caído la noche en la ciudad de Seúl, más Phichit no lo sabía, él ya había perdido en pocas horas la noción del tiempo, completamente.

Estaba recostado en la cama, en la misma cama en donde había dormido varias noches con Seung.

El lazo roto, ya había repercutido todos sus efectos en el tailandés, quien, sentía una tristeza inmensurable en su interior, y no solo eso...

La profunda tristeza que Phichit sentía, estaba también desplegando efectos en su cuerpo, pues el tailandés, por causa de la ingesta indiscriminada de supresores, tenía muy bajas sus defensas, ahora con el cuadro depresivo, que estaba sufriendo, bajaron aún más, dejándolo totalmente indefenso, débil y expuesto.

\- Seung... - susurraba débil el tailandés, mientras deslizaba sus frágiles manos sobre el lecho en donde dormía con su novio - Te amo... - susurró casi de forma inaudible, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Phichit estaba totalmente pálido y sin fuerzas, apenas se aferraba al lecho en donde estaba tendido. Un dolor intenso empezó a invadir su cuerpo, especialmente en la boca del estómago. La ingesta indiscriminada de supresores, estaba ya cobrando la vida del tailandés.

Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Los efectos del lazo roto ya habían desplegado sus secuelas también en Seung, quien, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Phichit, por ningún instante.

Sentía remordimiento, una culpa que invadía su mente por completo.

Su consciente, era un total caos. Por una parte, se sentía enrabiado con Phichit por haber sido capaz de mentirle de aquella forma, pero por otra parte... sabía lo difícil que era la situación para el tailandés.

Seung, estaba totalmente consciente, consciente de que él era conocido por su odio y desprecio hacia los omegas. Empezó a meditar la situación.

\- _Si Phichit no me hubiese mentido sobre su identidad, quizás... jamás le hubiese llegado a conocer_ \- pensó el coreano - _No. No es ''quizás'', porque, seguramente de haber sabido desde un principio que Phichit era un Omega, yo jamás le hubiese aceptado, y... jamás hubiésemos pasado tantos bellos momentos juntos..._

Seung comenzaba a entender la situación, la razón por la cual Phichit había estado sosteniendo aquella mentira, incluso, poniendo en riesgo su propia salud.

Un frío recorrió la espalda de Seung, estaba confuso.

Por un lado, le invadía el odio hacia los omega, un odio y desprecio que era totalmente injustificado, y Seung lo sabía. Sabía que, toda su vida había dejado que el prejuicio controlara su mente, hasta este día...

El hecho de perder a Phichit, le provocaba un dolor inmensurable, porque, perder a su querido tailandés, era quizás la más grande pérdida de toda su vida.

\- _Él ha hecho tanto por mí..._ \- _pensaba Seung_ \- ¿qué es lo que yo he hecho por él?

Y fue en aquel punto de la madrugada, cuando la culpa, el remordimiento y el desasosiego, cayeron sobre su espalda. Se sentía pésimo, pensar que Phichit había arriesgado tanto por él, y él solo... se había limitada a tratarlo de esa forma.

\- Lo amo...

Resonó en su mente por completo. El amor que sentía por Phichit era simplemente innegable. Todos los recuerdos vividos, los besos, las sonrisas, las caricias, las palabras... todo estaba llegando de un solo golpe a su mente, como una carga de emociones que no le permitían aferrarse al terrible prejuicio que sentía en contra de los Omegas.

Seung era felíz, inmensamente felíz, y lo era... gracias a Phichit. Para Seung los Omegas representaban la desgracia, pero extrañamente, él era un hombre feliz, y gracias precisamente... a un Omega.

\- Phichit... - susurró casi de forma inaudible - te-te amo... - empezó a sollozar desconsolado.

Seung al fin había entendido la situación. Por más alfa, beta u omega que pudiese ser Phichit, él lo amaba por su esencia, por su alma y espíritu, por su ser.

Y entonces Seung, lo decidió. Él, iría _**contra el prejuicio**_ que le aquejaba, y optaría por no dejar ir a lo que más amaba en su vida: _Phichit._

De un movimiento brusco limpio sus lágrimas, y agarró sus cosas. Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió dirigirse hacia su hogar, en donde estaba Phichit, pues, él había decidido que, el prejuicio no arrancaría de su vida a quien le hacía inmensamente feliz, pues... el que fuese un omega, ya había pasado a un último plano.

Eran ya las seis de la mañana.

El ambiente estaba completamente silencioso. Sólo se podía oír aún el sonido de los grillos en la calle. Las luces estaban apagadas, tal y cómo las había dejado Seung, cuando se marchó, dejando a Phichit es una profunda desolación, sin esperanzas.

Phichit se encontraba recostado aún, en la cama, inconsciente, ya casi sin signos vitales. Un pequeño hilo de sangre escurría por el costado de sus labios resecos. Su cuerpo se hallaba frío, su piel pálida, y su respiración era pesada.

\- ¡PHICHIT! - resonó un grito en el ambiente - ¡Phichit, por favor, soy Seung! - sonó nuevamente. Esta vez, acompañado de fuertes golpes a la puerta.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Seung, no pudo escuchar nada, ni el más mínimo sonido proveniente del interior.

\- ¡Phichit, por favor! - volvió a insistir, esta vez golpeando más fuerte la puerta - ¡estoy arrepentido, perdóname, por favor!

Pero nada pasó. Seung empezó a preocuparse, pues, sabía que el tailandés tenía un sueño muy liviano, y de haber estado durmiendo, seguramente ya lo habría escuchado.

\- ¡¿A-amor?! - gritó asustado, esperando obtener alguna respuesta del tailandés - ¡¿Phichit?! - gritó desesperado.

Seung tuvo un mal presentimiento de inmediato, sabía que algo estaba pasando. Un terrible sentimiento se apoderó de su mente, y una terrible sensación de su cuerpo.

\- No, por favor... - suspiró asustado.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Seung, de un movimiento, derribó la puerta de su casa, utilizando una patada que iba envestida con una fuerza inmensurable, reflejo de la desesperación que tenía.

Es una cuestión de segundos, Seung corrió de inmediato hacia la habitación, como si algo internamente le dijera, que es allí donde debía ir primero.

Y así fue, terrible...

Seung, abrió los ojos de la impresión, su cuerpo quedó helado ante tal escena: Phichit rendido en la cama, totalmente inconsciente y con un terrible aspecto.

\- ¡NOOOOO! - exclamó desesperado Seung, tomando de inmediato a Phichit entre sus brazos - ¡no, por favor, no! - sollozaba inconsolable.

Sentía que una parte de su vida era arrancada, sin ningún tipo de compasión, como si todas sus esperanzas de seguir viviendo, fuesen brutalmente extirpadas de raíz.

\- Amor, por favor... - susurraba entre llantos, mientras intentaba tocar su pulso, notando que aún tenía pulso, aunque de forma leve.

Seung sintió que una pequeña luz era encendida entre tanto dolor y calamidad. Se percató que Phichit aún tenía un leve pulso, y respiraba lento y de forma pesada. No dejo pasar un segundo más y actuó de inmediato.

Es un instante, Seung aplicó primeros auxilios al tailandés, y llamó de forma urgente a un médico.

\- _¿Seung?_

\- _¿Umh?_

\- _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

\- _Claro_

\- _¿Me amas?_

\- _Si no te amara, ¿crees que soportaría todas tus locuras?_

\- _¿...Eso es un sí, o es un no?_

\- _... es un sí, claro que te amo._

Sonrió.

\- ¡¿Phichit?! - resonó su voz en la habitación, ansioso de haber visto un estímulo en el tailandés.

\- Tranquilo, él ya está bien, fuera de riesgo vital.

\- _¿Qué pasó?_ \- se preguntaba internamente Phichit, aún medio dormido, al escuchar voces platicar, aún de fondo

\- _¿_ Él estará bien? - preguntaba preocupado Seung, al médico

\- Sí, he inyectado un antídoto que contrarrestará la intoxicación por las píldoras supresoras - decía el médico, mientras guardaba su indumentaria - por ahora, solo debería bastar con mucho reposo - decía mientras recibía el cheque que Seung estaba firmando

\- Muchas gracias, doctor... - agradecía Seung, mientras agachaba su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento

\- Está bien, solo espero que tenga una óptima recuperación - decía mientras hacía un ademán de agradecimiento, y se retiraba de la casa.

Seung, de inmediato se agachó a la altura de Phichit, en la cama. Posó una de sus manos en la frente del moreno, y con sus dedos removió el cabello negro de éste, que recaía sobre su frente, dejándola expuesta.

Depósito sus labios, y beso de forma suave su frente, mientras que con su otra mano, apretaba con fuerza una mano del tailandés.

\- Perdóname... - susurraba apenado, con los labios aún depositados en la frente del tailandés - por favor, perdóname...

Seung estaba totalmente arrepentido, arrepentido de muchas cosas.

Por una parte, le provocaba mucho arrepentimiento el hecho de haber pensado siempre, que, los omegas eran seres despreciables que no eran de buenos sentimientos. Y, por otra parte, arrepentimiento de haber tratado de esa forma a Phichit, que era al chico al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Seung llegó a aquella conclusión... _logró vencer al prejuicio. El amor por Phichit, había sido mucho más fuerte que el estereotipo y el prejuicio que tenía hacia los omegas, no había punto de comparación, el amor que sentía hacia su tailandés, era más grande que cualquier otra cosa sobre este mundo._

\- ¿Se-Seung...? - susurró débil

\- ¡¿Amor?! - exclamó nervioso, al darse cuenta que el moreno, ya había despertado

\- ¿Q-Qué pasó? - preguntó confuso, mientras hacía esfuerzos por sentarse en la cama - ¡TSK! - se quejó, al sentir un intenso dolor

\- ¡N-No te muevas! - exclamaba Seung, mientras le asistía - estás delicado, debes tomar reposo, no te esfuerces... - decía mientras le volvía a acostar.

\- Seung... - susurró Phichit, al ver directo a los ojos al azabache. El tailandés, tenía unos ojos vidriosos, estaba confuso, pues lo último que él recordaba, era que Seung lo rechazaba por ser un Omega, y ahora... el coreano estaba junto a él - ¿me-me... has perdonado? - susurró con una voz quebradiza.

Seung, ante aquella pregunta solo cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintió un dolor interno.

\- No te he perdonado... - respondió.

Phichit solo desvió la mirada avergonzado, él sabía que el haber mentido de esa forma a Seung, no había estado bien, y sabía que, era imposible el hecho de que Seung le perdonara por aquel acto.

\- No te he perdonado, porque... - se detuvo - no hay nada que yo deba perdonar... - suspiró.

Phichit abrió los ojos de la impresión.

\- ¿Có-cómo? - preguntó confuso el tailandés.

\- Soy yo, quien debe pedir perdón - agachó la mirada avergonzado - soy yo quien ha estado actuando mal, todo este tiempo...

\- Seung... - el moreno quedó perplejo ante aquello, ¿realmente Seung le estaba aceptando a él, a pesar de ser un Omega?

\- ¿Serías capaz de perdonar a este estúpido coreano, que te ama con todas sus fuerzas? - preguntó el azabache, mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de Phichit.

El tailandés quedó perplejo, abrió la boca de la impresión. Quería decir muchas cosas al respecto, pero no era capaz de modular palabra alguna. Jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado tal cosa... que Seung, le aceptara una vez enterado que él era un Omega, al parecer... el amor había vencido al prejuicio.

\- Se-Seung... - susurró Phichit con una voz quebradiza - ¡claro que sí! - exclamó mientras que en un débil y torpe movimiento, se aferraba a Seung, en la cama.

No habían palabras para describir su felicidad, si antes sintió que su mundo caía a pedazos ante el rechazo de Seung, ahora sentía que volvía a renacer. Se sentía el joven más dichoso de este mundo.

\- Te amo, tal y como eres... - susurró el coreano, mientras respondía al abrazo de Phichit.

\- Y yo a ti, más aún... - respondió.

El resto del día había transcurrido tranquilo. Phichit intentaba levantarse de la cama, más Seung no le permitía, pues, él se encargaría de que el tailandés hiciera total reposo tal y como lo había indicado el médico, ya que, él quería ver completamente recuperado a su amado.

Durante el día, Seung se encargó de preparar lo necesario para que Phichit comiera bien, y también de asistirlo por si tenía alguna dolencia.

El día pasó ya casi por completo, Phichit había estado durmiendo por varias horas durante la tarde, mientras que Seung, ya casi sucumbía al sueño en la sala de estar, pues, no había dormido desde la noche anterior. Empezó a quedarse dormido, en la mesa de la sala, cuando de pronto...

\- ¿Seung?... - resonó una voz familiar, en la sala

\- ¡¿A-Ah?! - despertó de forma sorpresiva Seung

\- ¿Te estabas quedando dormido? - preguntó Phichit

\- ¡Phichit! - exclamó - ¡No debes levantarte de la cama!, vamos, te acompañaré hasta la habitación - le decía mientras se levantaba de la silla, y encaminaba al tailandés a la habitación

\- Estoy bien, en serio, ya no siento casi ningún dolor - sonrió - has estado haciendo un buen trabajo cuidándome...

\- Sí, pero aún debes descansar... - respondió Seung, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba con el tailandés

\- Amor... - susurró el moreno - duerme conmigo, sé que estás cansado por todo lo que has hecho, ven conmigo - decía Phichit mientras se recostaba en la cama, y daba golpecitos a su lado.

Seung le miró enternecido, a pesar de que quería seguir cuidando de Phichit, no podía negarse ante aquella petición, y menos si se lo pedía de aquella forma.

\- Está bien... - susurró, mientras se recostaba al lado del tailandés.

Seung, con ambos brazos rodeo a Phichit, posicionando el rostro del tailandés en su pecho, acurrucándolo, como señal de protección.

Ambos estaban ya por fin juntos, sin ningún tipo de mentira o atadura, ambos se mostraban tal para cual, y se amaban sin ningún tipo de condición.

Y fue cuando, Seung, pudo sentir por primera vez el verdadero olor de Phichit, pues, por la ingesta indiscriminada de supresores, él jamás había podido sentir la verdadera esencia de Phichit, y ahora... por fin la estaba sintiendo.

El tailandés tenía un dulce aroma que embriagaba a Seung por completo, como si fuese un aroma confeccionado especialmente para él, y solo, para poder él disfrutarlo de forma exclusiva, pues, de alguna extraña manera, Seung no se lo explicaba, pero se sentía sumamente atraído por aquel aroma que desprendía su novio.

\- Seung... - interrumpió Phichit en los pensamientos de Seung, quien se encontraba totalmente embriagado por el aroma del tailandés

\- ¿U-Umh? - respondió

\- ¿Podemos... hacerlo...? - preguntó apenado.

Seung solo abrió los ojos de la impresión. ¿Realmente Phichit le estaba pidiendo hacer ''eso''?, o quizás él estaba malinterpretando y... Phichit se refería a otra cosa.

\- ¿Hacer qué cosa? - preguntó, para poder verificar realmente a qué se refería

\- Tú sabes... - se removió nervioso - aparearnos...

Seung sintió ganas de gritar de la felicidad, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría tener su primera vez con Phichit, y si fuese por él, ahora mismo se balanceaba sobre el tailandés, pero... había algo que le preocupaba.

\- Pero... tú estás aún débil... - susurró desconcertado

\- No tengo la misma fuerza que suelo tener normalmente, pero... ya nada me duele, el descansar toda la tarde me sirvió por completo - sonrió - ¿o es que no quieres hacerlo? - preguntó con tristeza.

Y es que, Phichit estaba en pleno celo, y era esa la razón de que desprendiera un aroma tan exquisito y embriagador para Seung, y era por ello, que el instinto Alfa de Seung estaba aflojando hacia el llamado del instinto Omega de Phichit.

\- ¿Estás seguro que puedes? - preguntó aún con desconfianza Seung, pues, de ser por él lo haría ahora mismo, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que pudiese dañar a Phichit

\- Sí, estoy bien - respondió.

Seung le miró por unos segundos, intentando pensar alguna respuesta, pero el aroma de Phichit le embriagaba de tal forma que, ya no había espacio para pensar muchos las cosas. Seung, estaba brutalmente luchando contra su instinto Alfa.

De un movimiento, Seung depósito sus labios en los de Phichit, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo del tailandés. Empezó a besarlo de forma lenta y tierna, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el cabello del moreno.

Ambos dedicaron largos minutos a besarse primeramente en los labios. Primero, comenzó todo con besos lentos y tiernos, en donde ambos utilizaban sus manos para acariciar su rostro, como palpando cada forma y facción del rostro del otro.

Ambos se separaron, debían tomar aire. Se observaron directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que...?

\- Sí, hagámoslo.

Y eso fue respuesta suficiente para que Seung comenzara a dar rienda suelta a todo lo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de aquello, Seung bajo al cuello del tailandés, dando pequeños besos y lamidas. Tomó especial atención a la cicatriz que el moreno tenía en el cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas indefensas en aquel lugar, provocando que unos suaves suspiros arrancaran de los labios del tailandés.

\- En un momento más, me ocuparé de esto... - susurró en el oído de Phichit, mientras volvía a besar la cicatriz.

Seung, subió nuevamente al rostro de Phichit, y volvió a besar sus labios. Esta vez, ya no se trataba de besos indefensos, sino que, esta vez el coreano, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del tailandés, y con esmero recorría cada centímetro de éste. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y se frotaban con lujuria y cierta agresividad, sin lugar a dudas ambos estaban por primera vez experimentando el complemento de ambos instintos: _Alfa y Omega._

Seung, con ambas manos empezó a desabrochar la camisa del tailandés, para luego, despojarse él también de la suya. Con ambas manos, empezó a acariciar suavemente los pezones de Phichit, mientras que aún lo besaba de forma frenética.

\- A-Aaah... - gimió Phichit en medio del beso, al sentir como las manos de Seung se encargaban de rosar su pecho.

Y fue cuando, el tailandés introdujo ambas manos por debajo del pantalón de Seung, tocando el trasero de éste, apretando ambas nalgas con fuerza.

Seung sonrió pícaro.

El coreano, dejó de besar los labios de Phichit, y bajó con sus labios hacia los pezones de éste, metiendo uno de ellos en su boca, succionándolo. Pequeños suspiros salían de la boca del moreno, mientras que, con ambas manos, acariciaba el cabello azabache de Seung.

Y así estuvieron por un rato, Seung, demostrando lo hábil que era con su lengua, cuando jugueteaba con los pezones del tailandés, y Phichit, solo limitándose a disfrutar las sensaciones que le provocaba Seung.

Seung, de a poco fue bajando con sus labios, por el vientre del tailandés, dando pequeños besos, mientras acariciaba con ambas manos la suave piel que cubría la formada cintura de Phichit. Y fue cuando Seung, se detuvo en aquel instante.

\- ¿Puedo...? - susurró Seung, levantando su mirada hacia Phichit, quien tenía un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

\- ... - Phichit solo se limitó a desviar la mirada avergonzado, pues, esta sería la primera vez en que Seung podría admirarle sin su ropa interior - s-sí... - asintió apenas.

Seung se estremeció.

Con la yema de sus dedos, Seung empezó a bajar suavemente el bóxer de Phichit, en el que pudo notar, de forma anticipada, que el miembro del tailandés estaba tenso, pero, logró aclarar aquella sospecha, una vez que bajó por completo el bóxer del moreno, dejando al aire su miembro erecto.

El coreano sonrió victorioso. Phichit tapo su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado.

Seung de forma suave, agarró el miembro erecto del tailandés, empezó a masturbarlo despacio.

\- ¡N-no! - exclamó Phichit nervioso, estaba demasiado tenso - ¡A-Aaah! - un gemido arrancó de sus labios, cuando sintió que Seung posó su lengua en la punta de su miembro.

Y fue cuando, Seung empezó a lamer de forma lenta el miembro de Phichit, el que estaba completamente erecto. Phichit por su parte, intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, pero su respiración agitada lo delataba por completo, lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Se-Seung... - susurró entrecortado - S-Sí... - gimió respirando agitadamente.

Seung, de un movimiento suave, hundió por completo el miembro de Phichit en su boca mientras que succionaba y con una de sus manos masturbaba el miembro del tailandés de forma más acelerada, y con su otra mano, masturbaba su propio miembro, por debajo del pantalón.

\- ¡A-Aaaah! - escapó un fuerte gemido de la boca del tailandés, sin poder contenerlo. Phichit se encontraba totalmente acalorado y excitado.

Y en aquel instante, el coreano, pudo sentir aquel sabor en su boca. Se trataba de líquido pre-seminal, el que estaba saliendo desde el miembro erecto del tailandés. Seung lo tragó.

El hecho de que, el miembro de Phichit empezara a expulsar aquel líquido, era señal de que estaba cerca del orgasmo, por lo que, Seung se detuvo.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasó?... - preguntó incrédulo el tailandés, notando que Seung se había detenido en lo que hacía.

\- Estás cerca de venirte, y no quiero que lo hagas aún - respondía, mientras se despojaba de su pantalón, quedando solo con su ropa interior.

Phichit le miró confuso.

De un movimiento, Seung abrió ambas piernas de Phichit, dejando a la vista su cavidad anal. Phichit, por una reacción casi instantánea, volvió a tapar su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado. Seung le miró enternecido.

El coreano dejó de tomar atención al miembro del tailandés, y bajo a tomar atención a la cavidad de éste. Con la yema de sus dedos, separó suavemente las nalgas del moreno, dejando ver mejor su cavidad anal. Allí, pudo notar que realmente Phichit estaba excitado, pues, su entrada estaba completamente lubricada y húmeda, lista para ser penetrada.

Seung se mordió fuertemente los labios, su instinto Alfa estaba ya casi al límite. Phichit solo respiraba de forma agitada, su instinto Omega estaba también casi al límite, quería ser penetrado, pero a la vez sentía aún miedo, pues, esta era su primera vez.

Y fue cuando, Seung, introdujo el primer dedo en la cavidad de Phichit, de forma suave. El tailandés se estremeció.

\- ¡A-Aaaah! - gimió fuertemente, mientras agarraba las sábanas con nervios.

Seung solo le observaba con la respiración agitada y con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí. Introdujo el segundo dedo, y empezó a penetrarlo con ellos, haciendo a su vez movimientos circulares. Phichit, ladeaba la cabeza despacio, excitado.

El miembro de Seung estaba totalmente erecto, y de la misma forma, el instinto Alfa del coreano estaba consumiendo su cuerpo. Sintió unas ganas incontenibles de poseer y marcar a Phichit.

Cuando sintió que, el tailandés, ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado y preparado, Seung, retiró los dedos del interior de Phichit, para luego, proceder a despojarse de su ropa interior, dejando su miembro erecto al aire. Al quitarse su última prenda, el miembro de Seung subió de inmediato, chocando con su estómago, pues estaba realmente erecto.

Phichit se removió nervioso, al darse cuenta que Seung se había despojado de su última prenda, estando desnudo ante él.

\- _E-está grande_... - pensó el tailandés, cuando pudo divisar el tamaño del miembro de su novio.

Seung, despacio, volvió a situarse por encima de Phichit, provocando que, el miembro erecto de ambos, se rosaran. Ambos suspiraron, excitados.

El coreano, elevó su rostro a la altura del rostro del tailandés, y, depositó sus labios en los del moreno, besándolo de forma frenética.

La boca de Seung, estaba fuera de control. Con hambre y desenfreno, besaba a Phichit, recorriendo cada centímetro de la cavidad bucal del tailandés, saboreando, sintiendo y disfrutando.

El tailandés, entre tanta excitación, decide bajar una de sus manos al miembro de Seung, y comienza a masturbarlo.

\- A-Aaah... Phichit... - emitió un gemido ronco, cuando sintió que, la mano del tailandés, se movía de forma hábil en su miembro.

Pero Seung no quiso dejar las cosas así, y, mientras seguía besando de forma frenética al tailandés, éste, bajo una de sus manos a los testículos del moreno, cogiéndolos suavemente y masajeándolos despacio.

\- ¡A-aaah!... - escapó un fuerte gemido de los labios de Phichit.

Ambos se sentían ya casi al borde del orgasmo. Por una parte, Seung sentía tan placentera la mano de Phichit en su miembro, el que solo deseaba insertar en el interior del moreno. Y por otra parte, Phichit sentía nuevas sensaciones, que, jamás antes había experimentado, y que, realmente estaba disfrutando.

Seung ya no aguantaba más, y de un movimiento, coge la mano de Phichit y la separa de su miembro, el que estaba anteriormente masturbando. Phichit le miró confundido.

\- ¿No... no te gustó? - preguntó agitado el moreno

\- No, no es eso... - respondió el azabache igualmente agitado - solo que... ya no aguanto más, Phichit... - susurró, mientras separaba un poco más las piernas del moreno.

Phichit, entendió de inmediato la señal de su novio. Se mordió los labios, deseoso.

Seung, con una de sus manos, agarra su miembro, y empieza a rosarlo suavemente en la entrada del moreno. El tailandés se estremeció.

\- Estás tan húmedo... - susurró Seung, totalmente excitado, mientras hacía pequeños movimientos pélvicos en contra de la entrada de Phichit

\- Seung... - gimió el tailandés, totalmente acalorado y excitado.

Seung solo tenía ganas de penetrarlo por completo, y Phichit, ganas de ser penetrado por completo.

El coreano no aguantó más, y dio el primer paso.

\- ¡A-Aaaah! - gimió fuertemente Phichit, cuando, sintió que Seung estaba haciendo una fuerte presión con su miembro, en contra de su cavidad anal - ¡mé-mételo! - suplicó, mientras se aferraba al cuello de Seung, y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del azabache.

\- Sí... - susurró el coreano, intentando contenerse. Él, intentaba controlar su instinto Alfa, pues, de lo contrario, habría penetrado a Phichit sin ningún tipo de cuidado o contemplación, y él, era consciente de que aquella vez era la primera de Phichit, y por lo tanto, debía ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

En un movimiento lento, Seung fue haciendo más presión con su miembro en la cavidad anal de Phichit, pudiendo al fin, meter la punta de su miembro.

Ambos gimieron al unísono. Era el paraíso.

Seung, podía sentir en la punta de su miembro lo cálido y húmedo que estaba Phichit, lo que solo, le hacía más dificultoso poder controlar su instinto, pues, se sentía completamente exquisito el interior del moreno.

Phichit, por su parte, sentía placer, pero también acompañado de un leve dolor, pero totalmente soportable. Después de todo, esto era porque, Seung era un Alfa, y un alfa muy bien dotado...

Seung fue avanzando, e hizo más presión con su miembro, en el interior de Phichit, llegando, a meter por completo todo su miembro, en la cavidad anal del tailandés.

Ambos, estaban completamente excitados. Respiraban de forma agitada, y sus cuerpos sudaban.

Phichit, enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Seung, mientras intentaba contener sus gemidos, en el cuello del coreano.

Por su parte, Seung, ya no podía más. Empezó a moverse, lentamente. Ante el primer movimiento, ambos empezaron a gemir.

Por primera vez, Seung, podía sentir el rose del interior de Phichit, con su miembro. Se sentía exquisito, pues, Seung lo sentía por dentro caliente, húmedo y suave, lo que, lo volvía completamente loco.

Por su parte, Phichit, podía sentir el miembro de Seung rosando sus paredes, y, llegando en lo más profundo de sí, lo que le provocaba un sinfín de nuevas sensaciones.

Ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Realmente lo estaban disfrutando...

Seung, tomó fuertemente de las caderas a su novio, y empezó a embestir de forma más acelerada. Ambos empezaron a gemir más fuerte.

\- Phi-Phichit... aaah... - gimió Seung, mientras besaba los labios del tailandés - te... te amo... - susurró en el oído del moreno.

Phichit sentía que estaba en el edén. Todas las sensaciones que su Alfa, le estaba provocando, eran exquisitas, y... el escuchar algo como eso, salir de la boca de Seung, le causaba una felicidad indescriptible.

\- T-te amo... te amo... - repetía entre gemidos Seung, mientras subía la velocidad de las embestidas, en el tailandés.

\- Y-yo... te amo más... - respondía entre gemidos, mientras correspondía al beso frenético de su Alfa.

Seung, empezó a embestir más rápido. Y fue en aquel instante cuando, el instinto Alfa de Seung, ya no aguantó más.

El coreano, en un solo movimiento, agarró fuertemente de las caderas a su novio, y en un instante, lo volteó boca abajo, dejando su cavidad anal hacia arriba. Phichit le miró sorprendido.

Seung, sin pensarlo más, volvió a penetrarlo, pero, esta vez sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Ambos, gimieron fuertemente en aquel instante.

\- ¡Se-Seung!, ¡Aaaah! - gemía fuertemente Phichit, mientras que, con ambas manos se aferraba a las sábanas.

Seung, solo se limitaba a embestirlo fuertemente, mientras que con ambas manos se aferraba a la cintura del moreno, apretándola.

Se oía por toda la habitación los gemidos roncos de ambos, la cama rechinando y el sonido que generaba el golpe de sus cuerpos, por las embestidas que daba Seung.

Seung, de la excitación que sentía, empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas en los hombros de Phichit, mientras que lo embestía de forma acelerada, y más profundo.

\- Eres... mío... - gemía en el oído del moreno - solo mío... - susurraba, siendo controlado por su instinto.

El coreano, con una de sus manos, agarra la barbilla del tailandés, y mueve su rostro hacia el costado de su hombro, depositando un beso frenético en los labios del moreno. Ambos, gemían entre el medio del frenético beso.

\- _Ya no puedo más, no puedo soportarlo más..._ \- pensó Seung. Ya, si instinto Alfa le exigía hacerlo, no pudo evitarlo.

De un solo movimiento, Seung deposita sus labios en el cuello de Phichit, mientras seguía embistiéndolo, y el tailandés, gimiendo excitado.

Phichit entendió la señal, sabía que era lo que pasaría. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando a que Seung, lo hiciese completamente suyo.

Y así pasó...

Seung, controlado por su instinto, abrió su boca rápidamente, y mordió el cuello de Phichit, fuertemente.

El tailandés, emitió un fuerte quejido, más no podía moverse, pues, Seung le aprisionada con su cuerpo, para que no se moviera, mientras el coreano dejaba la marca en su cuello.

Pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a escurrir por la piel del cuello de Phichit. Seung aún mantenía su boca en aquel lugar.

Una vez soltó su cuello, el lazo quedó formado nuevamente, y esta vez, si produciría los efectos de éste., pues Phichit, ya no ocultaría los efectos del lazo.

Seung, con su lengua, empezó a lamer la sangre de Phichit, limpiando la zona del cuello. Pequeños suspiros salían de los labios del tailandés, aliviado.

Seung, casi en su límite, bajo la velocidad de las embestidas, para dar paso, a embestidas más profundas. Ante esto, ambos empezaron a sentirse mucho más excitados, pues, el miembro de Seung, estaba empezando a tocar, aquellos puntos en los cuales no había llegado antes.

\- Se-Seung... ya, ya... no pue-puedo... - gemía el tailandés, ya casi en su límite - ¡Seung! - gimió fuertemente, al sentir el miembro de Seung, muy dentro de él.

Y fue en aquel instante, cuando Phichit, sintió que llegaba al mayor punto de excitación. Sintió el esperma escurrir de su miembro. Se echó rendido, ya casi sin fuerzas.

Mas Seung, aún no llegaba al orgasmo, por lo que, seguía embistiendo a Phichit, aún de forma profunda.

Phichit aún seguía gimiendo, pues, aún le provocaba excitación las embestidas, aunque, gemía de forma más cansada.

Y fue cuando Seung, sintió que estaba también ya casi al límite, por lo que, en el último instante, empezó a embestir la cavidad anal de Phichit de forma rápida y profunda, gimiendo fuertemente.

\- _Te amo..._ \- susurró en el oído del tailandés, en el último instante, antes de embestir por última vez a su novio.

Y fue entonces cuando Seung, sintió la mayor excitación de su vida. Su miembro, empezó a expulsar esperma a chorros, dentro de la cavidad anal de Phichit. De una manera instantánea, a la vez, se expandió el nudo de su miembro en el interior del tailandés, quedando unido a Phichit, por un unos minutos. Seung, se echó rendido sobre el moreno.

Ambos respiraban agitados, y suspiraban excitados. Sus cuerpos se encontraban totalmente exhaustos, cansados y acalorados.

\- Eso fue... genial... - susurró apenas Phichit

\- Lo fue... - respondió Seung, jadeando, mientras que, una vez se contrajo el nudo de su miembro, se separó lentamente del tailandés, echándose a un lado de la cama.

Phichit, apenas ladeó la cabeza para observarlo, sonrió.

\- Seung... - llamó el tailandés

\- ... - Seung, exhausto ladeo la cabeza, para mirarlo

\- Te amo... - susurró el tailandés, acercándose despacio al cuerpo de Seung, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del azabache.

\- Y yo a ti, mucho... - susurró el coreano, mientras que, con una de sus manos agarraba de la cintura a su novio, y con la otra, acariciaba su cabello, despacio.

Aquella noche, fue la mejor de sus vidas, pues, al fin, pudieron unirse en cuerpo y alma, como un Alfa y un Omega, haciendo un complemento perfecto.

Ambos, sin darse cuenta, cedieron ante el sueño, y se quedaron dormidos en aquella posición, abrazados.

Después de aquella noche, Phichit tuvo que volver a Bangkok, pero... volvió al mes siguiente a Seúl, y esta vez... para siempre, pues, ambos tenían planes de vivir juntos.

Aquella tarde en que, Phichit se mudó a Seúl, era calurosa. Primero, ambos se dedicaron a ordenar las cosas del tailandés en la casa de Seung, y luego, una vez todo ordenado, se echaron en el sofá, cansados.

Pero, Phichit tenía algo que decir...

\- Seung... - llamó el tailandés a su novio

\- ¿Umh? - respondió

\- Toma - dijo, extendiendo su mano, y sosteniendo una pequeña carta - es para ti.

Seung le miró extrañado. Tomó la carta entre sus manos, y la abrió, para leerla.

 _ **''Felicidades, papá''**_ , se leía en aquella carta.

\- ... - Seung solo miró confuso la carta, quedando así por varios segundos, acompañado de un total silencio. Phichit le miraba nervioso.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Seung quedó pegado en aquella carta, sin entender bien la situación, hasta que... captó la señal.

\- ¡Phichit! - exclamó el coreano, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, y con la boca abierta, mirando al tailandés de forma instantánea.

Phichit le sonrió.

\- ¿E-e-esto?... ¿y-yo?... - Seung balbuceaba, sus manos tiritaban - Phi-Phichit... ¿tú... yo?, ¿a-acaso... nosotros...? - balbuceaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, de la impresión.

Phichit sonrió enternecido, y asentía despacio con su cabeza.

\- ¿Se-se-seremos...? - Seung aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sí, Seung... - respondió Phichit, mientras se acercaba al coreano - tú y yo... seremos padres.

Seung suspiró sorprendido. Estuvo callado por unos segundos, atónito.

Phichit sonrió apenado, sintió miedo de que... quizás a Seung no le agradaba la noticia. Eso pensó, hasta que...

\- ¡SEREMOS PADRES! - exclamaba mientras se levantaba del sofá, enérgico.

\- ... - Phichit le miró con sorpresa

\- ¡Seremos padres, tendremos un hijo! - se repetía - ¡SEREMOS PADRES, ESCUCHEN TODOS! - exclamaba alegre - ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! - exclamaba por la ventana, hacia la calle.

Phichit abrió los ojos de la impresión.

\- ¡Seremos padres, seremos padres! - exclamaba Seung, mientras agarraba entre sus brazos a Phichit, alzándolo

\- ¡Se-Seung! - exclamó Phichit, sonriendo

\- ¡A-ah! - se tranquilizó Seung - ¡lo-lo siento!, ¡estoy haciendo daño al bebé!, ¡lo siento! - se disculpaba, mientras bajaba a Phichit.

Phichit le miró enternecido, pues, jamás pensó que esa sería la reacción que Seung tendría.

\- Seung... - llamó el tailandés - te amo... - susurró, mientras depositaba un tierno y suave beso, en los labios del coreano.

\- Y yo a ti... - correspondió el coreano - esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido, en mi vida, gracias... - decía mientras que, con ambos brazos rodeaba a Phichit, besando su frente.

Phichit sonrió, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Seung. Una pequeña lágrima, se deslizo por su mejilla. Phichit, lloraba de felicidad.

\- ¡Ahora debes descansar! - exclamó Seung, separando suavemente al tailandés de su pecho. Phichit secó rápidamente sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el tailandés

\- ¡Ahora que estás embarazado, debes descansar, no te esfuerces! - exclamaba, mientras encaminada al tailandés a la cama

\- ¡Pero Seung! - respondió de vuelta Phichit - ¡tengo tan solo un mes, recién! - decía entre pequeñas risitas

\- ¡No te esfuerces, por favor! - pedía el coreano, mientras sentaba a Phichit al borde de la cama - Ahora, iré al mercado a comprar para preparar la cena, me aseguraré que comas bien, tú y el bebé deben estar sanos - sonrió.

Phichit le miró enternecido, suspiró.

\- _Te amo..._ \- _susurró suavemente Phichit._

\- _Yo a ti, te amo aún más..._ \- respondió Seung.

Ambos se besaron suavemente, en los labios. Para culminar, con un tierno abrazo.

Y fue de esta forma en la que, Seung logró ir **contra el prejuicio** , venciéndolo completamente, pues, para Seung los Omegas significaban desgracia, y fue, precisamente un Omega, quién había traído tanta felicidad a la vida de Seung.

Seung aceptaba por completo a Phichit, porque lo amaba, realmente lo amaba...

De la misma forma Phichit, quien, en un principio, por miedo, puso en peligro su propia vida, ocultando su verdadera identidad. Pero, ahora... ya nada era como antes, Phichit no ocultaba nada, y podía mostrarse a Seung con completa naturalidad.

.

.

.

.

Ambos aprendieron que, las diferencias, ya sean éstas raciales, culturales o religiosas, no son un impedimento para enamorarse. Y es que, el amor es la _**quintaesencia de la vida,**_ __y con él, nada es imposible. El amor, cura heridas y construye lazos, el amor es luz, porque ilumina a quien lo da, y a quien lo recibe, porque el amor revela y desvela, porque este da sentido a la vida, y porque el amor... es una energía universal, que todo lo vence, todo lo trasciende, y todo lo puede...

Y así, ambos lo habían comprendido, al fin.


End file.
